Karcanon bis zum Jahr der Sterne 423
Überblick Karcanon bis Tewet im Jahr der Sterne 423 n.P. Was ist geschehen in all dieser Zeit auf Karcanon? Wenig und unglaublich viel zugleich. Was in den einzelnen Reichen geschehen ist sollen die ChronistInnen dieser Reiche beschreiben – es wird seinen Weg in die kommenden Ausgaben dieses Boten finden. Hier soll es einige Momentaufnahmen geben, die nur einen kleinen Einblick geben in all das Geschehene. Wolfsmond Adar im Jahr der Geister 419 n.P.: Aengwyll von Llarn hob den Blick von der Kerze, indie er lange geblickt hatte, weil die Kerzenmacherin vom Platz der Weisen auch mit dieser Kerze irgendeinen besonderen Zauber gewoben zu haben schien, um sich wieder dem Schreiber aus der Botengilde des Meisters Ascapi zuzuwenden, dem er diktierte. „Dass wir den Jahren nicht nur Zahlen zuweisen sondern auch Namen geben, ist keine Marotte der Chronisten. Die verschiedenen Völker und Nationen haben allzumal ihre Jahre unterschiedlich gerechnet, lange war es vielerorts üblich als Zahl zu einem Jahr einfach die Zahl der Jahre zu nehmen, die der derzeitige Herrscher oder seine Familie schon an der Macht war. Diese Zahlen sind dann brauchbar, wenn wir über diesen Herrscher und seine Familie und Regierung genauestens Bescheid wissen. Andernfalls aber sagt diese Zahl nur etwas im Vergleich zu anderen Dokumenten des selben Reiches, nichts aber darüber wann dies in der allgemeinen Zeitrechung einzuordnen ist. Natürlich, da hast du Recht, wenn du sagst,“ (Der Schreiber schwieg beharrlich, wissend dass seine Worte nicht gefragt waren, sondern die des ehrwürdigen Weisen, des bekanntesten Chronisten den Dunster in den zwanzig Jahrzehnten seit den Haengstyr-Kriegen hervorgebracht hatte) „oder denkst, dass auch Namen für die Jahre nur Schall und Rauch sind, weil unterschiedliche Namen in Verwendung kommen. Natürlich wird ein Volk wie die barbarischen Aeri, diese Dämonenanbeter der Grossen Ebene, kein Jahr des Buches begehen, auch weil ihnen Bücher fremd sind.“ Wieder fing die Kerze seinen Blick, diesmal dauerte es länger bis Aengwyll sich wieder seinem Schreiber zuwandte. Gewiss waren die Trommeln, die er zu hören glaubte, nur in seinem Geiste zu vernehmen, eine alte Erinnerung wohl. All die Jahre und Jahrzehnte und Jahrhunderte für die er verantwortlich war... „Zweierlei aber gebe ich dabei zu Protokoll: Zum einen sollte kein Volk die Bücher und ihr Wissen verachten. Gerade jene Barbaren der Aeri sollten das wissen: Ihr Gegner Mardon y'Karthar hat seine Bücher gelesen aus als Kampfbarde die Erfahrung der Jahrhunderte zur Anwendung gebracht. Was er aber alles gegen sie in die Waagschale und in die Grosse Ebene geworfen hat, Krieger, Reiter, Elitekämpfer und Provinzsoldaten die entschlossen ihre Heimat verteidigen wollten, Heerscharen an Versorgungszügen mit Nahrung und Sold und vielem mehr – all das füllt selbst inzwischen Bände. Und war er damit nicht erfolgreich? Grosse Verluste hat er einkalkuliert und erlitten und verkraftet, im Wissen dass er dafür den Dämonenanbetern im recht wörtlichen Sinne in weiten Teilen den Boden für ihr Treiben unter den Füssen entzogen hat.“ Eifrig nickte der alte Mann, wie um seine eigenen Worte zu bekräftigen. „Und das andere?“ Aengwyll war irritiert dass der Schreiber doch eine Stimme hatte, sprach, Fragen stellte. „Was? Welches andere?“ „Ihr sagtet,“ sorgsam las er vor: „Zweierlei aber gebe ich dabei zu Protokoll: Zum einen....“ Fragend sah er zu Aengwyll herüber, fast ein wenig erschrocken über seinen eigenen Mut, den Meister zu unterbrechen. „Was ist das zweite, das andere dabei?“ „Ah ja. Das andere ist, dass egal ob die Barbaren wissen wie ein Buch aussieht oder nicht, ihr Schicksal im Jahr des Buches ganz wesentlich von einem Buch geprägt wurde: Dem BDA.“ „Du weisst es vielleicht nicht, auch wenn es erst wenige Jahre her ist: Das Jahr des Buches verdankt seinen Namen nicht den Chronisten, die hinterher ein Jahr danach benennen wodurch es vor allem geprägt war, sondern wie manches andere Jahr auch den Sternenweisen, die schon seit den Zeiten des grossen Thonensen ein Jahr danach benennen, welche Gestirne und Sternbilder einen mystischen oder magischen Einfluss ausüben können und werden, im Voraus sagend welche Symbole über einem Jahr stehen. Im Jahr des Buches aber erschien in den Gebieten Antharlans die an Lapathien grenzen eine Gestalt der Finsternis, ein Wesen namens...“ Er räusperte sich. „Nun wie auch immer, ein Dämon oder Shadda, ein Deddeth oder Schatten, der einen Teil vom BUCH DER ALPTRÄUME besass und beherrschte. Mit der Macht dieses Buches machte er ganze Siedlungen dem Erdboden gleich und lieferte dem Erzmagier des Kaisers und seinem Ring aus zwölf Magiern mehrere schwere Zauberduelle. Wäre das nicht gewesen, so hätten Katuum und sein Zirkel sich früher wie geplant der Grossen Ebene zuwenden und die Dämonenplage schon damals bekämpfen können, der Krieg gegen die Aeri wäre ohne das Jahr des Buches rascher und von kaiserlicher Seite beendet worden. So hat es nun fast fünf weitere Jahre und die ganze Kraft des Telidayin gekostet.“ Eifrig notierte der Schreiber jedes Wort. Was er nicht rasch notierte würde er stattdessen rasch vergessen, denn damals bei dem Überfall auf die Botengilde, den die Sicherheitskräfte des Tamarrah Y'Oulon nach Zeugenaussagen dem Baron Rand von Rampendorn zur Last legten, hatte sein Kopf erhebliche Schläge abbekommen. Seit damals auch funktionierte sein Gedächtnis nicht mehr richtig. Meist wusste er noch, dass er nochwas vergessen hatte, dass ihm nochwas fehlte aber seine Erinnerungen an früher waren wie hinter Brandmauern vor ihm verschlossen – und sein Gedächtnis an das heutige zerfloss ihm wie Sand zwischen den Fingern. „Also notieren wir die Namen und die Zahlen der Jahre, die wir nach Pondaron rechnen, der letzten grossen Schlacht des Lichts gegen die Finsternis mit der das Dunkle Zeitalter sein Ende fand, stets gemeinsam, denn wenn es auch manche gibt, die anders zählen, und andere für die etwa das Jahr des Ankers ein Jahr der Wagen oder ein Jahr der Ratten sein mag, so gibt doch die Angabe von Name und Zahl zusammen genug Sicherheit um ein Ereignis auf ein Jahr unserer Zeit festzulegen. Und dies sind für einige der vergangenen und kommenden Jahre die Namen und Zahlen:“ „Nach dem Jahr der Befreiung 401 kam das Jahr des Aufbaus 402, das Jahr der Suchen 403 und das Jahr der Bindungen 404. Dies waren die Jahre des Neubeginns in diesem Jahrhundert. Es folgten: Jahr der Schatten 405 – als Dunkelmond und Lichtmond zur selben Zeit verschwunden waren und die Düsternis den Schattenmächten aufhalf, und der Hohepriester der Schatten mit der Gunst des Vaters der Schlinger erstmals die verbotene Kunst der Nekromantie praktizierte, die ersten Skelette als Krieger zum Silberfluss sendend. Jahr der Generale 406 – als zwanzig Reiche zugleich sich aufmachten, auf merkwürdige Weise gemeinsam handelnd das grösste Reich der Welt anzugreifen und zu verkleinern, das zuviele von ihnen gereizt hatte. General Badulla und General Banser, die Generale Omris und Lucius Thymian waren vier der prägenden Gestalten dieses Jahres. Jahr des Feuers 407 – als am Blutigen Band die Vulkane aufbrachen und mancher Berg sich zum Vulkan wandelte, war der Feuerhund Seths, Arus Ur Eklas, auf der Höhe seiner Macht und sandte die Wergols in alle Welt, gründete ihre zwölf Reiche. Auch Rillannon fiel zu grossen Teilen an ihn und der Einfluss der Priester des Göttervaters Chnum schwand im Grünen Meer. Jahr des Hirsches 408 – als mancher ehemalige Herrscher die Freiheit in den Wäldern suchte und sich auch zwei Könige aufmachten, mit einem Schiff über die Welt hinaus zu segeln, waren andere zur gleichen Zeit dabei, Jagd auf edles Wild zu machen. Jahr der Wölfe 409 – als die Barbaren nicht nur Liguriens ihren Kern im Kult des Wolfsgottes wiederentdeckten, die Karini auf einem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht und von einem Wolf geführt waren, machte sich beim Volk der Kinder des Wolfsgottes eine Person auf den Weg der dorthin führte wo diese Person auch heute ist. Jahr des Zweifels 410 – als vielerorts Zweifel bestanden wie die Welt fortbestehen sollte angsichts der Bedrohungen derer sie ausgesetzt war. Jahr der Hoffnung 411 – als die Wahren Orakel der Welt die Zeichen ausgaben, dass es Zeit sei zu handeln um schlimmeres zu vermeiden, schöpften viele Hoffnung aus der Tatsache, dass es möglich ist, durch das eigene Handeln die Welt zu retten. Viele setzten ihre Hoffnung auf einen Friedensbringer, der als die zerstrittenen Reiche des Kontinents gegen die Finsternis einen würde, ein Lichtkönig oder L'umeyn wie einst im Altertum. Die Lichtliga wurde ausgerufen. Jahr des Drachen 412 – als es galt, den Schwarzen Drachen der Finsternis zu bekämpfen, der in Gestalt der obersten Exedrons des Feuerhunds die verschiedensten Völker der Finsternis hinter den Wergols vereinte und drohte, mit den Horden der Unterwelt aus dem Tor von Silur die Welt zu überrennen. Das Tor wurde geschlossen, doch um einen Preis: Die Wergols des Roten Drachen unter Kroddagh und viele andere finstere Wesen gelangten in einem befristeten Friedensvertrag auf den Kontinent. Unterdessen war Averlan von Kelani seinem Traum und der Wanderer Niblon Lilebin seinem Ziel nahe: dem Goldenen Drachen des Glücks. Jahr der Spinne 413 – als riesige Spinnen nicht nur in der Wüste des Schnellen Todes, in Zun, ganze Heere verschlangen, sondern auch auf Schiffen von Hafen zu Hafen kommend viele Städte und ganze Gegenden einsponnen in ihre Fäden und ins Netz der Spinnengöttin, der Urbösen oder wie die Elfen sagen, des 'Nachtgespenst des Unheils', MarLilith. Jahr des Weines 414 – als die Waffenruhe vielerorts begossen werden konnte mit einem der besten Weinjahrgänge seit Jahrzehnten, und der goldene Wein von Cempalen eine Güte erreichte die noch heute dafür sorgt, dass er in Gold aufgewogen werden kann. Jahr des Buches 415 – als die Bibliothek der Universität von Mairuvili verschifft wurde um der Nationalbibliothek zu Carthanc hinzugefügt zu werden, als Splitter des BDA nahe der Orakelebene und beim Auge der See ebenso verwendet wurden wie im Reiche Nebenan für finstere Dinge. Jahr des Waldes 416 – als das Waldheiligtum seine vorerst letzte grosse Reise machte, ein Baum des Lebens in einer Art Hermexe in Form eines Dragomae, jeden Mond in einem anderen Land und mitbemerkenswerten Mitreisenden, das Jahr in dem auch Diener der Dschungelgöttin Pottundy bemerkenswertes erreichten auf merkwürdigen Wegen. Jahr des Ankers 417 – als vieles, wenn nicht alles Geschehen auf dieser Welt sich auf See abspielte, und die ANTI und ihre Feinde zu Hochformen aufliefen, bevor sie später gegeneinander ausliefen. Im Namen von Norto als Gott des Handels ist so manches Geschäft abgeschlossen worden... Jahr der Krone 418 – als nicht nur der Kaiser von Karcanon sich endlich die Krone des Kaiserreichs auf den Kopf setzen wollte und eine neue statt einer alten Kaiserkrone bekam. In diesem Jahr schlug der Wahnsinn den Hüter Coriganis in Bande, der sich selbst zum Kaiser Coriganis krönte und die Diener Pottundys zu seinen Vollstreckern ernannte. Jahr der Geister 419 – als die Geister der Vergangenheit so manchen Totgeglaubten aus den Schatten wieder aufscheinen liessen, wenn auch nicht unbedingt alle leibhaftig aus den Schatten von Rhim. In diesem Jahr wurden nicht nur die Schreienden Toten beschworen, sondern auch der Geist so manches einstigen Herrschers, der seinen Nachfolgern fehlte. Jahr des Tors 420 – als manche sich uneins waren, wielange man so manchen Tor noch an der Regierung lassen solle, und mancherlei Toren an mancherlei Orten nach der Macht griffen, während andere wiederum nach gewissen Toren auf der Suche waren oder sie benutzten. Wandernde Narren waren gefährlicher als man dachte. Nein, werden gefährlicher, nächstes Jahr, oder nein, streich das besser, streich das alles, Sterndeuterei ist nicht meine Aufgabe. Hast du es gestrichen?“ Wieder blickte der alte Mann eine ganze Weile in die zeitlose Kerze als würde er etwas in der Ferne hören, dann nannte er in rascher Folge die Namen und Zahlen der kommenden Jahre: * „Jahr der Ringe 421 * Jahr des Nebels 422 * Jahr der Sterne 423 * Jahr des Adlers 424 * Jahr der Götter 425. Das soll erstmal reichen.“ Aengwyll sah auf und sich um. Es war dunkel und still. Der Schreiber aber war bereits eingeschlafen. Löwenmond Elul im Jahr des Tors 420 nP: Die Tanzende Welle war wieder einmal zum Brechen voll. Wieder einmal namen ein paar der Gäste diese Formulierung zu wörtlich. Es war nicht ganz die übliche Mischung dort – natürlich einige Elite-Kadetten der Marineakademie des Reiches, die hier in der Nähe des Hafens war. Natürlich waren viele Maraniten da, Händler und Fischer, die ganze Stadt war voll davon, stand doch der Reichsrat kurz bevor. Der grosse Ecktisch in der kelchwärtigen Ecke des Raumes war von einem besonderen bunten Volk besetzt. Lukar der Weise unterhielt sich an diesem Tisch mit anderen von den Fastrandir darüber, welche Risiken die Sklavenfänger am Blutigen Band eingehen und wo wohl die Krone Wachholders sein mag... Falkenmond Jijar im Jahr des Ringes 421 nP: „Was für einen Ring bringt Ihr mir da?“ Jus Misnecesa war erstaunt, irritiert und neugierig zugleich. Amazonen waren im „ Jester“ in den letzten fünf Jahren noch seltener zu Gast als in dem Jahrzehnt zuvor. Der Mann an ihrer Seite allerdings, der mehr von einem Büffel hatte als von einem Mensch mit seiner massigen Gestalt und dem Kampfgeist in diesen Augen in seinem zweifellos harten Schädel, war bereits das ein oder andere Mal durch die Rebengasse gestürmt. Aber auch nicht mehr seit Jahr und Tag. „Der Henker“, antwortete die Amazone. „So nannte man seinen Träger früher. Er fiel in meiner Heimat, wo dieser Ring aufbewahrt wurde. Ich bringe ihn euch, damit ihr damit verfahrt wie ihr meint.“ Sprachs und verschwand wie sie gekommen war: Mit dem Karini. Dachsmond Tischri im Jahr des Nebels 422 nP: Sie betrachtete sich kurz in dem polierten Schild, der seit dem Jahr des Drachen dort an der Wand hing. Auch wenn sie nach den Maßstäben ihres Volkes nicht mehr jung war, so hatte sich doch ihre zeitlose Schönheit, von der der Barde Ferraz damals gesungen hatte, bewahrt. Elke Lilona zupfte kurz den Schal an ihrem Hals zurecht und wandte sich dann dem neuesten Gast zu. „Edler Koolanz, wie schön euch wieder einmal hier begrüssen zu können.“ Der stammige Mann mit der farbenfrohen Kleidung und dem üppigen Bartwuchs verneigte sich tief. Fast schon ungeduldig fragte sie weiter: „Was habt ihr in Kahmal und andernorts an Neuigkeiten erfahren, die ihr mir mitgebracht habt?“ Während Koolanz der Bärtige sich setzte wurde ihm bereits ein Pokal mit dem goldenen Wein aus Cempalen hingeschoben. Nach einem langen genussvollen Schluck hub der Gast an zu erzählen: „Aus dem Elfenreich gibt es manches zu hören. Floris Gar Selfor versucht als Bildungsminister manches zu bewegen, was in einer Jahrhunderte alten Gesellschaft die die Unbeweglichkeit gewohnt ist, kein einfaches Unterfangen sein wird.“ Elke nickte und hörte aufmerksam zu, was der weitgereiste Mann weiter zu erzählen hatte. „Die Elfenkönigin Quinty, die vor Jahren aus dem Amt gedrängt wurde, ist wieder als Regentin eingesetzt worden, etwas was wohl Schritt für Schritt über die letzten 15 Jahre angebahnt wurde, sie wieder in die Rolle an der Spitze des Reiches zu bringen soweit sie sich bei jedem Schritt bewährt, zumal wenn sie sich so einsetzt wie bei der Befreiung der Sunrise von Sakilia aus den Fängen der Riesenspinnen.“ Das war wirklich neu, passte aber auf seine Weise auch in die eigene Logik dieser Gesellschaft. Es würde die Politik im Reich der Talelfen weiter stabilisieren in den zum Teil langen Abwesenheiten des Elfenkönigs Katuum, der als Erzmagiers des Kaisers und aus privaten Gründen viel unterwegs war. Widdermond Nisan im Jahr der Sterne 423 nP: Es war Tag als die Wolfsreiterin den Wald von Mannar verliess, um die Welt für ihr Volk zu erkunden – und für jene, die ihrem Volk den Freiraum einer Heimat ihrer Wahl boten. Ein erster Tag im neuen Jahr, nicht nur für die Aentir. Tewet im Jahr der Sterne 423 - Tuval unabhängig? Wilde Gerüchte schwirren rund ums Grüne Meer: Die ehemalige Strategie Tuval am Grünen Meer, die an Ataris, Shodo Wun und Thumgal angrenzt, hat sich angeblich unabhängig gemacht, was für den Freistaat Aerinn, zu dem sie bisher gehört, eine entscheidende Schwächung bedeutet könnte. Hat vielleicht die umtriebige Fürstin Karia von Ataris, die noch immer in Serlandor regiert, hier ihre Finger im Spiel? Staatsbesuch in Serlandor Serlandor, die Hauptstadt des kleinen Reichs der Tiger von Thumgal, die Terral Rhigos einst mit unbekanntem Ziel verliess, erwartet im Tewet 423 hohen Staatsbesuch aus der Nachbarschaft auf der Halbinsel Tharlan: Casan de Valece, der Generalkapitän des Grünen Meeres für das Königreich Antharlan des Königs Anian Turcas im Kaiserreich des Kaisers Bofri von Karcanon wird zu einem Staatsbesuch erwartet. Dass er sein zehnjähriges Amtsjubiläum in Serlandor begehen will wird als Geste der Annäherung verstanden, wofür auch die anderen erwarteten Gäste sprechen. Neben ihrer Majestät der Fürstin Karia von Ataris zu Thumgal wird etwa auch seine Erhabenheit Uzori, der Reichshohepriester des Chnum zu Ataris erwartet. Entsprechend sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in dieser Stadt, die es nicht gewohnt ist, an jeder Strassenecke ein halbes Dutzend Wachen stehen zu haben... Flottenbewegungen im Grünen Meer Zum ersten Mal seit mehreren Jahren gibt es seit Sommer 423 im Grünen Meer wieder ein erhöhtes Mass an Flottenbewegungen. Nicht nur zwischen Nova Helion und Rhemis fahren Flotten hin und her, auch zwischen Rillanon und Devur wurden mehrere Flotten gesichtet, die von manchen der freien und besonders brutalen Piratenbande der Beilmänner zugerechnet werden. Ursus Goldmaske am Leben? Das Gerücht, Ursus Goldmaske, der seit über zehn Jahren verschollen ist und von dem die Welt annimmt, er sei mit seinem Schiff untergegangen, könnte doch noch am Leben sein, erhält neue Nahrung. Mehrere Zeugen, so wird berichtet, wollen ihn vor Monaten an einem Orakelfelsen nahe dem Toi-Jan See gesehen haben. Schon vor ein paar Jahren hatte es entsprechende Gerüchte gegeben, die sich aber nicht bestätigten... Staatsbesuch oder Putsch? Nächtliche Landung in Serlandor In der Nacht direkt vor den erwarteten Feierlichkeiten in Serlandor erschien ein flammendes Licht über dem Hafen und erleuchtete ihn taghell - und die grossen Schiffe mit den Weissen Segeln mit der goldenen Sonne darauf, und die antalischen Schwarzpanzer, die Bogenschützen und die Amazonen der kaiserlichen Leibwache, die ihnen entstiegen. Der Überraschungscoup glückte, wurde aber von den atarischen Tausendschaften am Hafen aufgehalten, bis schliesslich die Fürstin Karia das Gegenüber durchbrach, und die sogenannte Kaiserin Kafrya von Erendyra mit ihrem Begleiter Phaedron Dhuras sowie einer kleinen Leibwache für den Rest der Nacht in ihren Palast geleitete. Die Geschichte von Karcanon Die Geschichte von Karcanon ist in eine Reihe anderer Artikel ausgelagert worden. Die aktuelle Zeitgeschichte von Karcanon findet sich in den aktuellen Boten von Karcanon: *Karcanon *Karcanon - Vorgeschichte *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 400 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 403 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 411 *Karcanon - Geschichte ab 412 *Karcanon 419 5-6 *Karcanon 419 7 *Karcanon bis zum Jahr der Sterne 423 (Bote von Karcanon 58) *Karcanon im Jahr der Stille 424 *Karcanon im Jahr von Adler und Sturm 425-426 (Bote 61) *Karcanon im Jahr des Gedächtnisses 427 (Bote von Karcanon 62, WB61) *Karcanon vom Jahr des Gedächtnisses zum Jahr der Puppen 428 (Bote von Karcanon 63) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Puppen zum Jahr der Samen 429 (Weltbote WB62) *Karcanon vom Jahr der Samen zum Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Weltbote WB63) *Karcanon vom Jijar zum Tewet im Jahr der Alpträume 430 (Bote von Karcanon 64) *Karcanon vom Ende 430 bis Anfang 431 (Weltbote WB64) *Karcanon im Jahr der Blüten 431 (Bote von Karcanon 65) und WB65